


Sweet Tooth (At 2AM)

by KingOnHisBoard



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOnHisBoard/pseuds/KingOnHisBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want cake.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>Ty’s voice brought Zane out of the pleasant dozing he’d been doing, his hand on Ty’s hair stopping its movement of dragging his fingers through the soft strands. Zane blinked his eyes open, and peered down at Ty. He could only see the back of his husband’s head from here, because Ty’s head was on his chest and his face was turned downwards towards their legs.</i></p><p>  <i>Or, you know, Zane’s crotch, but that wasn’t important.</i></p><p>------------</p><p>Or, the one where Ty wants cake at 2 in the morning, and who is Zane to deny him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth (At 2AM)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Tumblr prompt, as requested by an anon:
> 
> _"It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear AU"_

“I want cake.”

Ty’s voice brought Zane out of the pleasant dozing he’d been doing, his hand on Ty’s hair stopping its movement of dragging his fingers through the soft strands. Zane blinked his eyes open, and peered down at Ty. He could only see the back of his husband’s head from here, because Ty’s head was on his chest and his face was turned downwards towards their legs.

Or, you know, Zane’s crotch, but that wasn’t important.

“What?” Zane asked, because honestly, he wasn’t sure if Ty had actually said anything, or if Zane had just been imagining it when he’d been balancing on the verge between falling asleep and staying awake.

“I want cake.” Ty repeated, turning his head this time so he could look up at Zane.

His eyes were too clear and awake for two in the fucking morning.

Zane groaned, glancing over at the alarm clock on the bedside table and, sure enough, the display showed 2:03 AM.

“Ty, it’s two AM.” Zane complained, eyes moving back to settle on Ty’s face as he lifted one expressive eyebrow, giving the other man a pointed look.

“So?”

Zane knew that tone of voice. Hell, he _dreaded_ that tone of voice, because that? That was the tone of voice that was going to have him do whatever it was Ty wanted him to do.

Like baking a cake at two in the morning.

Rolling out of the bed with a groan, Zane stretched out his sleep-heavy limbs. Ty stared at him, propped up on one arm and looking decidedly disappointed.

“Where are you going?” Ty asked, looking like a puppy who knew that his owner was about to abandon him. The sight made Zane groan again.

“You said you wanted cake,” He explained, as he turned and headed out of the bedroom. “We can’t very well bake a cake in our bedroom.” Zane added, throwing the words over his shoulder before disappearing out of sight.

Ty’s expression quickly shifted into a grin, and he jumped out of bed, hurrying after his husband down the hallway to the kitchen. Neither man seemed particularly concerned about wearing nothing but boxers.

When Ty reached the kitchen, Zane was already pulling out a box of Betty Crocker’s Super Moist Chocolate Fudge Cake Mix from a cupboard, and Ty could see the back muscles shifting and moving under Zane’s skin as he brought the box to the counter and tugged a bowl out of another cupboard. It was a truly glorious sight, watching his husband move around in the kitchen in nothing but boxers, preparing to bake a cake in the middle of the night, just because Ty had a craving.

Sliding up behind him, Ty wrapped his arms around Zane’s waist and held him from behind, propping his chin up on Zane’s shoulder and looking down at his hands as he opened the box.

“Don’t think that you’re gonna get away with merely cuddling me while I do all the work here.” Zane grumbled, but Ty could hear the smile that was undoubtedly currently on his lips when his husband spoke.

Ty grinned, and pressed his face against the side of Zane’s neck, dropping a kiss there before pulling himself away so that he could actually help his husband, like he was supposed to.

Ten minutes later, Zane was mixing the cake batter in a bowl while Ty got was putting together a cake tin. They were standing side by side, shoulders brushing as they both continued with their individual tasks.

Ty glanced at Zane, and a soft smile that only crossed the faces of those head over heels in love appeared on his face. Zane was oblivious to being watched, and Ty took a moment to just watch him, silently thanking whoever the hell it was that had decided to bless him with a husband who would be in the kitchen with him at 2:30 in the morning, baking a cake in their underwear.

Zane only bitched about the fact that it was in the middle of the night twice, but Ty knew that he secretly loved it.

And even if he didn’t… Well, he still loved Ty enough to do it, and that was more than Ty would have ever dared to hope for.


End file.
